


Grey Lines

by Cimorene14



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, If Peter's eyes were grey this would've been so much easier, Peter is a Little Shit, just a little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene14/pseuds/Cimorene14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy Moira Angela Darling didn't believe in black and white scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Lines

**Author's Note:**

> What possessed me to write this? Only the gods know...

Wendy Darling didn't believe in black and white scenarios.

This had often led to conflict between her and her brothers in the past because what was a fairytale without its morally dutiful hero and/or heroine, and its evil black hearted villain?

However Wendy was not convinced. Perhaps the man that robbed a house needed the money for his starving children back at home, or it may be the woman who gave money to the poor also threw rocks at children in her spare time. Giving money to the poor didn't always mean someone was a hero, and stealing didn't always mean someone was a villain.

This meant that not everything was a question of right or wrong. This meant that sometimes, instead of categorizing everything one did into black and white, it could fall into a category in between.

None of this helped calm her nerves as she knelt in the sand staring up at who she assumed was the leader of the shadow that had brought her here.

"I could play with you like a doll, couldn't I?" His voice was different than she had expected, of course he was different from what she had expected. Older than she'd imagined, yet still not a grownup of course. Light brown hair, and the most vivid pair of green eyes she had ever seen.

His stare made her uncomfortable, almost as if her floor length nightgown didn't provide enough protection and he could see right through the thick material. At that thought she involuntarily moved her arms to cross over her chest, and immediately regretted it when his smirk only grew wider as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"What's your name?" He asked, the slight edge in his tone made it clear that he expected her to answer

"Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling." She whispered, desperately wishing her voice hadn't come out sounding so breathy.

"Quite a mouthful." He outright grinned at her blush "You look more like a bird to me, I believe that's what we shall call you. Wendy bird." He turned his head to look at the group of younger boys behind him for their approval, affording her the short opportunity of examining him from the side.

He was tall, towering over her by several inches she guessed, although it was difficult to judge correctly when her only viewpoint had been from her current kneeling position. Was he good looking? Very. Did he frighten her? Definitely.

"Do you like games, Wendy bird?" He turned back towards her, a devilish smile lighting up his features, causing a shiver to go up her spine.

"I suppose...It depends on the game" She answered, playing with the ends of her hair nervously

"We love games here." That same smile still curled up the ends of his lips, reinforcing her opinion that this boy was incredibly dangerous. "The lost boys and I, we play them all the time."

"Lost boys?" Wendy asked, confused at the name.

"They're the lost boys." He gestured towards the group behind him, and her mouth went dry as she realized that not one girl was in the group.

"And who are you?" She blurted out, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth because of the glint that appeared in his eyes.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" He asked innocently "I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

And the look that flickered through his eyes only served to convince her that the world was not made up of black and white lines of right and wrong. Sometimes, sometimes things could just be grey.


End file.
